Tuteos
by Lady Cid
Summary: No se supone que una sierva tutee a un Santo.


_Saint Seiya no me pertenece._

**Tuteos**

Desde el día en que le confesó al señor Mu el secreto del por qué insultó por años a Máscara Mortal, la escudera Danae estaba un tanto preocupada de cómo tomaría la señorita Atenea el tema. Le había prometido al Santo de Aries que iría a avisar sobre esto a la joven diosa. Pero aún le era difícil decir algo sobre esto.

—Bah, yo que me creía valiente por insultar al Santo de Cáncer y resulta que en realidad tengo un miedo intenso a explicar el por qué a nuestra diosa.

Es que creía que nadie la tomaría en serio, pero los más cercanos a la joven de cabellos rebeldes y cortos le habían demostrado que no estaba sola. El más preocupado era Saga. Había notado que la joven estaba más callada, aunque sonreía sin tanta tristeza. Ya no temía pasar por Cáncer, pero aún no se sentía cómoda para hablar con Máscara. Saga no quería dejarla sola para cuando la sierva se decidiese hablar con su Princesa. Conociendo como conocía Danae, sabía que hablar del asunto no era placentero.

—No creas que eres cobarde. Hasta es comprensible que no lo hayas hablado. Aunque lamento que no hayas confiado en mí. Sabes que yo te habría ayudado, Danita.

La joven volteó algo extrañada por el diminutivo. Danita… nadie la llamaba así. De hecho, le había gustado.

—Gracias por el diminutivo, señor Saga.

—Me gustaría que me tutearas. No seas tan formal conmigo. Ya sabes que no muerdo.

La muchacha se sonrojó. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que el propio caballero le pediría que lo tuteara. Ella acostumbraba a tratar de usted a todos los Santos y aprendices porque eran superiores en rango a ella. Además, aunque ella dijese algunas cosas que supuestamente estaban fuera de lugar, como el por qué las amazonas seguían usando máscara y por qué tenía que calarse callada ante la mayoría de los guardias, que eran unos idiotas con su trato hacia las mujeres, ella era muy formal. Así se había acostumbrado gracias al maestro de su señor Aldebarán. El Antiguo Aldebarán era muy estricto con su discípulo y con la pequeña escudera, pero siempre veía por ellos. Ella estaba agradecida con él, porque había sido como un padre y la educó para ver en Aldebarán una especie de hermano mayor (aunque Danae era solamente cinco días menor que el actual Aldebarán).

Pero bueno… por una vez estaría feliz de seguir el consejo de su amado señor Saga.

—Bueno, señor… digo Saga… no es fácil para mí tutearte. Eres mi amigo, pero siempre he sido una sierva y el antiguo señor recomendaba que con los Santos mantuviésemos algo de distancia. Sé que se ve raro en mí, siendo quien he sido en estos años, pero estoy muy acostumbrada al uso del "usted". Pero, ya que me has dado permiso de tutearte, lo haré. Te pido paciencia, ya que es un poco extraño.

—Gracias por tutearme, amiga mía. Ya comenzaba a sentirme como un anciano con el uso del "usted"— bromeó un poco y la mujer sonrió.

—¡Saga! Eres el mayor, pero no eres un anciano. Discúlpame por haberte hecho sentir así— La chica estaba de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles en el rostro humano.

—Chica, tranquila, que como te dije, yo no muerdo. Es normal, pero te ves linda tratándome de "tú". Siento que nuestra amistad es más estrecha.

Y la escudera sonreía. No dijo nada, en parte por el cansancio de subir la larguísima escalera hacia el templo principal y por otra, para no gritarle en la cara que quería ser más que su amiga. Lo que la mantenía calmada era justamente que él le hubiese pedido tutearlo. Eso la hacía sentirse especial.

—Danita… ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco distraída.

—Es que no tengo tanta velocidad para subir esta tortura de escalera sin cansarme— Saga no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada. La muchacha lo acompañó. La manera en que lo dijo fue muy divertida.

—Entonces…— La tomó entre sus brazos y viajaron a la velocidad de la luz. —Ya estamos en el templo. Por suerte, Afrodita no puso su cerco de rosas venenosas.

—Mil gracias por el favor, Saga. Bueno...— Respiró profundo —espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

—No lo dudes. Entraré contigo. Siento que si voy yo contigo, tal vez puedas hablarlo más fácilmente.

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entraron al templo. Los guardias no se atrevían a decirle nada a Saga, aún si entraba con la excéntrica escudera. Eso le bastó para recobrar la calma a Danae y fueron directo a donde estaban Shión y Atenea. Ambos miraron a la pareja y se sonrieron en secreto.

—Señorita Atenea, debo decirle algo que quizá debí decir hace mucho tiempo— dijo la muchacha de cabello corto. —Verá, durante dieciocho años estuve teniendo una pesadilla recurrente con uno de los espíritus que tenía el Santo de Cáncer en su casa. —A Shión esto no lo sorprendió, ya que había leído varias veces la mente de la muchacha. Era cierto que no le gustaba que insultase al Santo, pero eso no era nada comparado con el castigo que mereció en su momento. La joven diosa escuchaba atenta.

La joven sierva temblaba un poco. Saga la sostuvo de la mano y eso le dio fortaleza: —Durante mucho tiempo estuve viendo ese espíritu y no sabía que hacer. Cuando tenía siete años no sabía nada del idioma y temía que nadie me creyese. Me siento arrepentida por eso, pero nunca supe a quien acudir.

Atenea, compasiva, se atrevió a abrazar a la muchacha. Era sorprendente que la única persona que le había dicho que tenía que fortalecer su carácter, ocultara bajo la fachada de irreverencia un secreto tan horrible.

—No es culpa tuya, joven Danae. Perdónanos a nosotros por juzgarte tan duramente con respecto al poco aprecio que le tenías a Máscara Mortal. El cambio que tuviste de carácter fue muy radical y en lo personal, no esperaba que la escudera más tímida de todas se atreviese a llamar a Máscara con esos insultos tan creativos— Afirmó Shión— Aunque admito que me hubiera gustado ver cuando lo mandabas a chingarme.

La mexicana se sonrojó: —Discúlpeme, señor, por tan terrible falta de respeto.

—Bah, está bien. Cuando lo hiciste no era yo el que estaba en la silla de Patriarca. Ahora fue el turno de Saga para sonrojarse.

Atenea le dijo a la escudera: —Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo respecto a lo que te pasó, pero te agradezco, valiente mujer, que me hayas considerado para hablar de este tema. Si Máscara Mortal vuelve a sus antiguos pasos, lo expulsaré. Aunque por ahora se ve lejano que quiera matar a alguien.

La chica dio una sentida reverencia y Saga volvió a tomarla de la mano. Conociendo a su querida amiga como lo hacía, probablemente lloraría apenas llegase a territorio seguro para sacar sus emociones. Ojalá eligiese la casa de Géminis.

**Lo acepto, he tardado mucho en escribir, pero mi musa se ha puesto un poco roñosa últimamente. Les agradezco a los que sigan leyéndome a pesar de la espera. Los quiero mucho.**


End file.
